


Hide and Seek Champion of the World

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Kid Fic, implied Abby/McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs’s desk was giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek Champion of the World

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #385 "find"

Gibbs’s desk was giggling.

“Oh, hey, boss…?” said Tony, as Gibbs appeared in the bullpen.

“DiNozzo, start an investigation.”

“On it, boss! What kind of investigation?”

“Missing persons,” said Gibbs. The desk giggled again, and he very pointedly ignored it. “Caitlin Kelly McGee.”

“Got it,” said Tony. “Probie, put it up there.”

“Age two and eight months,” said McGee. “Two and a half feet tall. Hide and seek champion of the world.”

“The world?” Tony repeated. “Wow, we’ve got no chance of finding her.”

The desk giggled, then thumped, and Katie McGee came tumbling out.

“I win!” she cried, grinning.

THE END


End file.
